yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 5 Episode 9: Assassian's Creed.
On the prowl... ::Wilson:: It was a cool night. Suprisingly. Wilson was using his cloaking device in combination with his hover boots to fly silently though the night. “Scan cameras.” Wilson then had a data feed in the free eye of his mask to see if there had been anysign of the female operative. “Damn…she must not be as active. This is getting annoying.” A voice reading comes in on Wilsons mask communicator. “I know. It’s a perilous journey indeed, but one nessecary for my goal.” “I don’t care about your damn goal. I care about my pay, and I don’t want to have to resort to my other plan….of traping this city like rats.” The voice was silent for a minute before speaking. “Do what you must, but she must be aphrehended. Dead or alive, her power shall remain in tact regardless.” Wilson continued to fly, when a romaing hover bike zoomed right by him. Wilson twirled around in the air for a second before recovering. His flight pattern. “son of a…..hm? That’s that kid I saw before. He looks like……” An image of Tetsu flashed in Wilsons head momentarily. Wilson smirked slightly. “So….could he the of the same gene that defeated me in combat? Let us find out…Even as a hand for hire. I have my own ties to the world that must be sustained…and cut…heh.” Some Movie Type Shit ::Densuke:: “ROLING AROUND AT THE SPEED OF SOUND! GOT PLACES TO GO, GOTTA FOLLOW MY RAIN-BOW!” Densuke would sing merrily as he sped throught he city. He was off for the night and decided to have on this thing. He rarely trains with this thing in his hands now. Besides sparring sessions with danny and regular work outs. Densuke would then pakr his bike on a near by rooftop and just chill out for a second. He’d then step off of the bike and look at all of the other cars passing by. He’d think about what sheeva said to him for a moment. “the Ryoji family line eh….Tch. I don’t even see my moms much let alone my own damn Dad. And Granpa spends his time at the station in the lab. He’s never around…..” Densuke would lower his head. “I have no Ryoji family line to even carry..so why should I care?” Densuke would stuff his hands in his pockets and kick a few rocks off the buildings. “in this city whats really worth saving. That is my question.” A voice appeared from nowhere. “Depends on whats worth fighting for….unless of course you submit to death .” Densuke would turn around to see a man in a black and orange armored ninja suit stand before him. Densuke would on instinct activate his guantlets and stand at the ready. “Look, I’ve had enough encounters with random ass people to be considered the biggest parionoid in the world right now. If you really are hell bent on fucking with me, you’d better look cooler than some mortal kombat reject.” Wilson laughed a bit. “I was in the neighborhood and figured I’d pick on someone beneath me. I can tell by your tone you’re a perfect candidate. I’m Griffin. But depending on your words, you may not live to remember my name at all.” Densuke smirked and cocked his head. “Whats you deal? Assassian? Blood Junkie what? I haven’t even had any run ins with Yakuza that look like you.” Densuke tensed his stance, ready to defend at any time. “It’s not your concern what I am but rather if you can fit the description of someone I’m looking for…” Densuke shifted stances and then charged at the orange man screaming. “Lets see if I’m the perfect candidate!” Densuke rushed the man but he was different. He blocked every punch with only one hand. Densuke then tried to switch his tatics up. He threw a couple of jabs towards the directions his oppont would presumeably dodge to, but this ninja man….was other worldy. He simply steped to the side, and “pushed” Densuke with boot, cuasing him to fly forward a bit. Densuke recovered and then ran back in at him but with a calmer expression. The masked man paused for a moment only to think to himself. “That look….” Densuke then convereted his run into a baseball slide, underneath the armored mans legs, and spread them apart using his own two legs, in a triping formation. The armored man was clearly falling back, but just as Densuke went to kick him in his back to finish out his combination, but The armored man suddenly disapeard and reappeared at the other side of the building. Densuke stood up only to watch the man fold his arms. “You fight just like a kid….maybe I was mistaken to think you were his offspring.” Densuke raised his eyebrow and gritted his teeth. “What the hell are you even talking about?!” Densuke then shook his head. “whatever! Are you done or what?!” The ninja man sighed and spoke. “Regardless you’ve seen my speed far outweighs your own. And you still wish to fight. Impressive. I will reward you with a timely death.” Last Efforts...Failed. The ninja drew his sword and the light from the buildings glmeaered off of it. Densuke smirked and thought to himself. “Ive got one chance….i got this!” Densuke rushed in and leaped, only to begin throwing spinning puches and areal kicks, keeping careful to avoid the blade. The ninja placed one hand behind his back and proceed to not only block the strikes, but slice Densuke on both of his shoulders in what seemed like a smilultanious instant. Densuke fell back, only to be met with the ninjas blade slicing accros his abdomen. Densuke’s reflexes were fast enough to render it only a shallow cut, but the sting was something else…something foreign. Densuke stoped for a second and looked at the ninja. Two of them…wait what? Densukes vision began to blurr slightly…and he felt fagiured greatly. “Wh-what the hell did you do to me?” Densuke’s footing began to wobble as the ninja spoke. “It’s a potent poison found in the deepest jungles of Africa. Its not known to many people. It’s potency exceeds that of a black widow spider…corrodes the arteries. Not may people have a cure for it..or even know how to counter it.” Densuke could feel his body begin to burn profusely on the inside..” Gah…I can’t….ugh.” Densuke shook his head as the ninja braced his blade outward and began to run towards Densuke. “This is good bye.” Densuke smiled and said “Yeah….RIGHT!” the sword slash aimed at Densuke was then blocked, by him throwing both of his forearms up, catching the sword between the outward prongs of the guantlets. Once cought Densuke would pull his left arm from this formation, which utterly cuased the pressure to increase on the sword and cuase it to shatter instantly. The ninja’s eye grew wide at this feat. “Hm?....” The ninja said as Densuke didn’t stop. Once the blade was broken, in the same second, he brought his same left fist up only to clock the ninja in the right side of his face. The blow however….didn’t appear to do much as The ninja only turned his head back around slowly and looked at Densuke. Densuke held his guard up…but the poison was starting to get to his lungs cuasing shortness of breath. The ninja looked at him in slience. “I’m impressed…maybe there is hope for you, young one.” The ninja then stabed Densuke in the gut with a seringe he pulled from his belt. Densuke’s eyes grew wide as he looked down at his impalement. “That is the cure for the poison I administered. You get to live. For a few minutes.” The ninja would then raise his hand and a gust of air would release itself and push Densuke back out into the air traffic…tragically Densuke was cought in the midst of the path of an eighteen wheeler. Densuke collided with said truck and was the propelled to the ground only to roll a few feet acorss the road. A bloody trail was left behind as Densuke lay there in a pool of it. He was at deaths door….and about to open it. “G….N-…No..” Densuke sputtered. “I can’t…die….not yet………I…can’t..” Densuke la there on his stomach and managed to painfully move his head forward. He then….began to move his body by pulling it forward with his chin. The agonizing pain of his broken bones. His bruised muscles. It was toruture…but he wouldn’t stop. He kept dragging and managed to make it 10 feet from where he originally was. He was then approached..by a familer voice. “Densuke?! Are you okay!? Hey!” The voice faded in and out of Densuke’s ears….and he lay there with his last word for the night. “Tell Danny….don’t fuck…the…maid….” It went black. A calm and cool black. Category:Ark 5 Category:ARK5